The Dance
by Demented Symphony
Summary: Sometimes feelings are mutual. Rated M just to be safe


The Dance

The key turns, unlocking the door. We step inside and shake ourselves of the snow that is falling outside. I watch as she removes her jacket, revealing lush, plump breasts confined in a slim fitting blouse of red silk. Her sea green hair cascades down her back. A knot forms in my stomach. It is a mixture of envy and want. She bends down to remove her shoes. Her firm ass displayed for all to see, I feel the urge to wrap my arms around her. To smell her hair, taste her skin, kiss her lips. She places her shoes in the closet and closes it behind her. She turns to me and smiles. All I could do was blink.

"Aren't you going to take your jacket off? It's getting pretty warm in here. You should be good." She sashayed by me, leaving the scent of her intoxicating perfume to tease my senses. I began to remove my jacket, making sure that my bra was still on my breasts properly. I followed her lead, placing my shoes in her closet. It would be rude to walk around her clean floor with snow and dirt all over my shoes. Besides, this was my first time being invited to her home. I wanted to make a good impression. Silence was dissolved with the click of a mouse. Music streamed through the room. I watched her as she gently swayed her hips in a circular motion. My lower body began to ache, and a familiar feeling started to come over me.

The urge to just take her enters my mind. I feel the heat rise in my face and turn to sit down on one of her many couches. She danced her way over to me, just as I was about to get comfortable. Her hand grasped for mine. Her blue eyes pleading. The feel of her skin sends shivers down my body. A shaky sigh escapes my lips.

"Come on, get up and dance with me. Have some fun. It's your day off and we are going to par-tay." Her smile strips away my doubts. It's only her and I. There's no way I can screw this up. I hold tightly to her hand and let her pull me up. The song is fast, and even though I'm not the most gifted dancer, her body leads me. I start to feel more relaxed and comfortable. She begins to gyrate against my back and that familiar feeling washed over me once again. My cheeks began to redden. Good thing hers were already red too, or I'd be in trouble. She twirled around me, her hair felt like silk whenever it landed on my arm. The song ended and was quickly replaced by a slower paced one. I turned and walked back toward the couch, waiting for her to make another selection. Instead, I felt her hand grab mine once more.

"What are you doing? I want you to dance with me. I promise I won't bite." I tried to hide a smile, but failed. I got back up and slowly swayed my hips. She took my hand in hers and began to pull me closer. My heart began to speed up as she placed my hands on her hips, and placed hers on my shoulders. I pulled back a bit, trying to keep my distance. Not wanting to give myself away. She smiled while pulling me closer.

"Slow dancing only works if the two hold each other close. Like this." She pulled me even closer in, so close that I could feel her breath hot on my neck. Her eyelashes tickled my chin and the smell of her was just overwhelming. We moved as one, her arms wrapping around my neck. My arms seemed to take on a life of their own. They caressed the small of her back. My fingers relished in the feel of pure silk. I laid my head gently on the top of hers and breathed in deep, a shaky sigh escaped my lips. Tears welled in my eyes, threatening to fall. Why did it have to be so hard. Why couldn't I just do it? Tell her how I feel. She'd be disgusted, would probably throw me out. And then later on tell everyone what happened. They would think me a freak. I always wondered if it was me, or her. I didn't feel this way towards anyone else. Why do I feel so drawn to her?

The music stops. I wait for her to let go, but she doesn't. I start to pull away and she stops me. Confusion comes over me, and I force myself to look at her. I'm still waiting for her to pull away. Part of me hoping she does, so that I don't have to face my fear. Part of my hoping she doesn't, thinking that just maybe she could too feel this way. She opens her eyes slowly, a single tear falls down her cheek. Without knowing, I wipe it gently away. A sweet smile graces her face, causing my heart to race even faster than before. Her honey eyes seared into my teal ones. Time felt as if it had stopped. I take my chance. I inch my face closer to hers, slowly. I quickly lick my lips to moisten them, and place them over hers. Her hands move from my shoulders, I begin to pull away. She didn't want this, what was I thinking? Instead of pushing me away, her fingers laced themselves around my head, drawing me in deeper. I place my tongue at her mouths entrance, hoping for admittance. She opens her mouth and I kiss her deeper. I feel her hands begin to stray from my hair, and travel lower. My hands take on a life of their own once more, caressing that tight ass that just earlier I was admiring. A moan escapes her lips, and she begins to tremble in my arms. I pull her closer, not wanting her to change her mind. Her hand leave my back and travel to the front. She began massaging my breasts, causing me now to moan. I squeezed that tight little ass of hers harder, as my mouth left hers. Not wanting to stop, I moved my mouth down her neck. Kissing and licking. Her moans grew louder as I began to gently suck on her neck. Using my teeth, I gently tasted her skin. I felt my arousal reaching it point of no return. I stopped and pushed her away.

A look of pain shone through as well as confusion. "What is it? You don't want me anymore?" I shake my head, trying to find the right words. "All I have wanted was you. From the moment we met. I just don't want to be something you'll regret later on." The tears which threatened to fall earlier appeared again, this time fulfilling their promise. I fell to my knees, and looked up to her. Pleading to her, "I can't be your regret. I need to know that this is for real and not some fleeting thought. If it is, I can't do it. It will destroy me, because I think I love you." Oh man, that was unplanned. Open mouth insert, her tongue? Her lips crushed into mine, our tongues dancing as we danced earlier. Her lips left mine, licking it's way toward my ear. She stopped and whispered, "I Think I love you too." I smiled and took her into my arms. I kissed her like I've never kissed anyone before.


End file.
